Warrior
"With a weapon from the shops or Blacksmith, the warrior is set to begin defending villages and collecting loot." Warrior is one of the 11 careers' '''that can be assigned to a villager. It allows it to protect a village and find unique materials and Furcash by fighting against monsters. A warrior can equip up to 8 different equipment, but it will always need at least 1 damaging ability in order to fight. Warriors will start out at level 1, with a maximum of 500 health, 5 points in each stat, and 0 resistances. This could be increased or decreased by level up and/or equipping a piece of equipment. By default, warriors will have 20 maximum charges, though how much they lose each time depends on the battlefield. When the health bar or the charges reach 0, the warrior will not be able to continue battling until both are regenerated above zero, which regenerates at 100 health and 1 charge every 5 minutes respectively, however this could be sped up by using items such as Chocolate Candycorns and Warrior Elixir, which restores health and charges respectively. The recharge time is static to the clock, meaning that the regeneration happens on every 5 and 10 minute mark. Recharge of health and combat charges also continues while a villager has another career, so long as they don't unlearn the Warrior career. The following costumes give +5 maximum charges when applied to a villager of the Warrior career: * Warrior * Royal * Beast * Angelic * Diver Stats ''Stats of a new warrior Level '''- Your current level. The higher the level, the more items and battlegrounds the warrior can access. The warrior will also gain more maximum base health. At levels 1 to 10, the warrior will gain '''100 '''maximum health per level. From level 11 onwards, they will gain '''10 maximum health per level. Agility '- Each point increases your dodge chance by 1% and physical or earth damage by 5% '''Strength '- Each point increases your physical or earth damage by 10% 'Speed '- Makes the player with higher speed go first. If they tie, agility will be used instead 'Intelligence '- Each point increases elemental damage by 10% 'Endurance '- Each point increases maximum health by 100 'Armor '- '''(Heavy/Medium/Light) Heavy armor tends to have more mitigation, while light armor tends to have less mitigation but more speed and intelligence. Each type will also take more damage with different equipments. Example: Iron maces will deal 20% less damage to enemies with light armor, however, it will deal 20% more damage to those with heavy armor. Mitigation '''- Each point reduces physical or earth damage taken. The lowest an attack can be reduced to is 1 damage '''Fire Resistance - Reduces fire damage taken Frost Resistance - Reduces frost damage taken Lightning Resistance - Reduces lightning damage taken Dark Resistance - Reduces dark damage taken Water Resistance - Reduces water damage taken Air Resistance - Reduces air damage taken Types of Damage There are nine types of damage: physical, earth, fire, frost, lightning, dark, water, air, and pure. The types of damage can be increased in different ways. Physical and earth are increased by agility and strength. Fire, frost, lightning, and dark are increased by intelligence. Water damage is increased by all stats (2% per stat). Air is increased by speed (7%) and agility (3%). Pure damage is not increased by anything and is a fixed amount. Physical damage can be dodged. Earth, fire, frost, lightning, dark, water, and air damage cannot be dodged. Pure damage cannot be dodged or reduced. Earth damage can be treated as undodgeable physical damage. Equipment See Also: Equipment Each warrior will be able to equip up to 8 equipment: 3 Weapons, 1 Utility, 1 Ring, 1 Amulet, 1 Armor, and 1 Shield. Example of a fully equipped warrior. Each item will provide the warrior with a variety of skills, stat boosts, and passive abilities. A skill '''is essentially an '''attack '''or a '''spell, usually dealing damage to the opponent. However, it could also be used to heal the user, debuff the opponent, and give stat boosts during the battle. Others will grant passive abilities such as boosting the user's intelligence stat at the beginning of the battle. Health and Charges Warriors naturally recharge 100 health and 1 charge every 5 minutes. Warrior's health and charges can be recharged any time with various items. Wax Fangs and Tiger's Eye Dew must be used from your Inventory. Tourney While each user could have many active warriors, only one will be able to join the tourney. The tourney can be found under the Town Hall tab. The tourney involves typical warrior battles (PvE) and duels (PvP). A villager participating in the tourney. Each battle will give you valor points. You will gain 5''' points per defeated monster in PvE and from losing a PvP match, and '''25 points from winning a PvP match. PvE battles have a cap of 10,000 points, while PvP battles have a cap of 5,000 points. Once you've participate in 10 PvP duels, you will be eligible to receive 1,000 points after the tourney ends, which is usually on the first day of the month and the fifteenth day of the month. The cap will be reset every two weeks, on the same day you receive your prize. However, valor points will be reset every year before the Jousting Tournament begins. You can use these points to buy items from the tourney shop, including equipments, schemas, and other warrior-related items. Some items are exclusive to the tourney shop. Protection Quotient Besides finding loot unobtainable elsewhere, one of the primary reasons to have a warrior is to boost your village's Protection Quotient (PQ). The quotient is the ratio of active warriors to warrior victories over a two-hour period, with the ideal value being 5 - that means if every warrior wins 5 battles every two hours, the village is safe. If the quotient falls below this ideal number, the village falls under attack, which halves warrior damage and yields, and doubles crafting times. Because of the Protection Quotient, it is best to have your warrior switch to another career if you will not be playing for the next two hours. Since health and combat charge regeneration continues even if you switch, and careers can be switched every two hours, there are no disadvantages to this method of increasing the PQ. While you can choose any career, if you choose Blacksmith, you can unequip your weapons and have your villager repair them during their 'downtime' from being a warrior.